Loving What's Good For You
by ForeverFallen21
Summary: It had been four years since graduation, and she had nothing to show for it but a degree and a broken heart. Bella has had enough. Enough of the pretending, enough of walking on eggshells. Can she learn to love whats good for her? JAKE AND BELLA LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first EVER fan fic, so I hope you all enjoy! Comments would be great to let me know! I do have the first couple of chapters written, but I don't want to waste my time if there isn't anyone interested!

CHAPTER ONE: THE DREAM

We're standing on the cliff side and I ask Jake to kiss me. He kisses me with all of the passion a man could possibly possess. His warmth passing through me, melting my resolve…

Another dream. It's been four years since I have seen Jacob Black and the weight of my decision still heavy on my shoulders. After graduation, Edward and I moved to Alaska. I decided that I wanted to wait until I was graduated from College to get married and go through my transformation. I am currently in my Senior year of College. I'm working on my major in Veterinary Medicine. Graduation was in two weeks.

Since the first day of my senior year, I have been having a hard time dealing with the upcoming events that will change my life forever. I was so sure when I left Forks, that this was what I wanted. What I needed and what I was meant to do with my life. I miss Charlie. I miss my friends, and Jacob. Jake. Most of all I miss Jake.

"Bella." Edward calls.

I sigh with frustration. "Yes?"

"I'm going out to hunt. I'll see you soon, ok?

"Alright, take your time." I hear the Cullen's leave, and surprisingly, I'm relieved. I'm not sure what's going on with me lately, but I'm starting to find out. "I want to go home." I confess to myself. The blue of my walls seemed to get brighter with my realization. Jake once told me that Edward was like a drug, and he, he could be my sun. I never really understood what he meant until right now. I needed to talk to Charlie.

It had been 6 months since I had called Charlie and he was very excited to hear my voice.

"Bella! Nice to hear your voice kiddo! How's school?" He asked

"School is great dad, almost done." I tried to sound up-beat, but he seen right through me.

"Is there something wrong Bells? Did he hurt you?" he questioned me.

I couldn't hide this. I needed my fathers support if I was going to do what I was considering. "Dad, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, anything Bell's."

"I want to come home Dad." I sighed.

"Bell's" he chuckled "You know you and Edward are always welcome to come home and visit."

"No, Dad. I want to come home." putting emphasis on the I, he understood.

"What happened Bella? You know that you can tell me."

"I'm just not happy anymore Dad. I thought by coming out here with Edward, I would find myself." I confessed. "But I think instead, I lost myself along the way. It's just not the same anymore. And I miss my life in Forks."

Charlie was silent for a minute. Very carefully he asked, "are you sure about this Bell's? You have to be certain this is what you want. Mind you, I would be thrilled, but I want to make sure this is really what you want in your heart."

"I've been dreaming about him dad."

"Who?" he asked, confused.

"Jake. This whole thing was a mistake. I should have listened to him dad. He tried to tell me."

"I don't know how to say this Bell's, but Jake isn't here."

"What? What happened. Where did he go?" I asked, my heart beating out of my chest.

"War."

"No." I cried.

"He joined the Army Two years ago. He's in Afghanistan."

"When does he come home?"

"In a month, almost to the day."

I was scared, but so proud of him. I had to shake away the thought of him in that uniform. It wasn't the right time to think about how sexy he would look. "Dad, I'm ready to walk away from Edward. I love him, but I'm not in love with him. It's taken me almost 4 years to realize that, but I'm coming home. I don't know how I'm going to do this Dad, but it has to happen."

"How are you going to break the news to Edward?"

"He already knows." Edwards voice cracked behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to make clean now, that I do NOT own Twilight, or any of it's characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to pretend that Bella chose Jacob.

CHAPTER TWO: SAYING GOOD-BYE

"Dad, I have to go. I love you."

"Be strong. I love you, and I'll support what ever choice you make. Call me as soon as you can."

"I promise. Bye." I hung up with Charlie, and forced myself to turn around.

"Your leaving me?" Edward screamed.

His anger really scared me. I have never seen him so angry before. "Yes I have too."

"WHY?"

"Because I don't love you like I used to. I love you Edward, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I can't pretend like I belong in this family." I confessed.

"You're the one that wanted this Bella! You wanted me to take you to Alaska! You wanted me to change you against my judgment. You don't have to change for me Bella. If that is what this is about, you don't have to do it. I love you just as you are!" He fell to his knees in the middle of our bedroom. "Just please don't leave me. I don't know how I'll live out my eternal life without you."

"Edward, I only have one life to live, and I can't do it like this. I can't do it. I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this." I said, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"But I love you Bella."

"I know you do. That's why you have to let me go. Please Edward. Let me go."

"I don't know how to do that Bella. I don't know how I can possibly let you go." He cried out.

"After tonight Edward. You'll never see me again. You'll never hear from me, It'll be like I never existed at all." She used the same words he used on her once upon a time.

"Bella." He whispered. "Don't do this."

"I have to." With that, I grabbed my suitcase and started packing my clothes. I was fully packed within 10 minutes, only taking what I needed to get by. Before I left him in there bedroom, I turned around. Looking at him I said, " Don't follow me. It wont get you anywhere. Just let me leave this life. Let me live the life I was meant to. Good-bye Edward Cullen." With that I picked up what was left of my breaking resolve, and

walked out. I got into my SUV and drove away. With every mile I drove, the easier I could breath. I decided to call Charlie.

"Bell's!" He sounded relieved.

"Hey, Dad. I'm on my way to the Airport right now."

"How bad was it?" He asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Bad. He begged me not to leave, and I almost didn't. It was so hard to keep my head straight. He almost had me."

"Just focus on what you really want Bella. Don't let them keep you there if it isn't what you want."

"I won't Dad. I'll be there before you know it. I'll let you know when I'll be landing in Port Angeles. Can you came get me?"

"I absolutely will be there. Stay safe Bell's keep me updated."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled into the Airport and got my bags out of the car. I was almost there. Almost home free. I could do this. Oh, was I wrong. It wasn't going to be as cut and dry as I thought.

I walked up to the counter and bought my ticket for Port Angeles, and when I turned around there they were. Alice walked up to me and said, "I seen your decision while we were hunting. When Edward went home, we came here. We wanted to say goodbye." She started to cry.

"Alice, please don't." I pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm just going to miss you so much Bella. You're my sister."

"I know, but I have to do this for me. You all understand that I have to do this right?" I asked, scanning the group.

Carlisle stepped forward. "We completely understand Bella, your happiness is very important to us. If this is what you want, than this is what you shall have."

"Thank you Carlisle, I will miss you so much." With that all of the Cullen's came and said there good-byes. We sat together for about a half hour and my plane was called. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I was ready. "You have been my family for four years, and I will never forget you, or regret any of you. I love you all so much and will carry you in my heart until the day I die." With that said, I walked down the terminal. Saying good-bye to my life with the Cullen's.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: BREATH OF FRESH AIR

I landed in Port Angeles 6 hours later. I was lucky to get a direct flight. I walked out of the terminal to see Charlie sitting in the chairs to the left of me. I spotted him before he seen me. He was sitting there shaking his leg with anticipation. As soon as he seen people coming out of the terminal he stood up scanning the area for me. He spotted me and I ran towards him. I can't describe the feeling of relief that washed over me as soon an I was in my dads embrace. I cried, "Everything is going to be ok now."

"Your ok now Bell's, everything is going to be ok." He picked up my bags and said, "let's go home."

"Please." I said with a sigh. We got out to the cruiser and headed back to Forks.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up we were passing the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I sat up straight and yawned. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's alright, I figured you had a rough night."

"I was so afraid that they weren't going to let me go. I was afraid Edward wasn't going to let me go." I couldn't tell him that the Cullen's were there when I got there. There was no way they would have known. I hated keeping secrets from Charlie, but there weren't my secrets to share.

"Well, the important thing is that you're here now. Your safe and sound." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"It feels really good to be back Dad. Does anyone know that I'm coming home?"

"No, I wanted everyone to be surprised. I invited everyone over for a barbeque this afternoon and I figured that would be a good time to do the _unveiling." He said with a chuckle._

"_That's a great idea Dad, I can't wait to see everyone." _

_As we got closer to town I could smell the moisture in the air. The clouds heavy and dark in they sky, I remember why the Cullen's came there. I quickly scolded myself for thinking about them. I watched the rain, and it was as if it was washing away all of my doubts and my anxiety. A new me. I smiled at the thought. _

_We pulled into the driveway and I seen the house. I don't know what came over me. It must have been the feeling of relief. I was home. Standing in the misting rain, I began to cry. Charlie tried to soothe me the best that he could, but it just didn't work. I wasn't crying because I hurt. I was crying because I felt for the first time in four years, that I was where I was supposed to be. _

"_Let's get you in the house Bella." Charlie led me into the house. _

"_I'm sorry dad, I'm just over emotional right now. I think it has to do with me being so tired. Is it alright if I go to my room and sleep it off?" _

"_Of course Bell's. I'll wake you when it's time to get ready for the Barbeque. Your going to have a lot of surprised and excited people on your hands you know." _

"_I know I will, I'm just as excited. I'll see you in a little bit." _

"_It's good to have you home."_

"_It's good to be home." I said as I walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of her door, took a deep breath, and walked inside. It was just as I left it. I looked at the deep purple comforter that Charlie had gotten me when I first came back to Forks, and smiled. I stretched, slipped of my shoes and walked towards my bed. I stopped when I looked at my head board. There, I seen something that made my heart skip a beat. There hanging just were I left it was the dream catcher that Jake had gotten me to keep away my bad dreams. I crawled onto my bed and ran my fingers over it. "Jake." I sighed. Remembering when he gave it to me. I laid my head down and within minutes I was fast asleep. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: FRIENDS, FAMILY AND FAMILIARITY

I woke up to a knock on my door. "Bell's, can I come in?"

Drowsy, I said "Yeah, common in."

Charlie walked in with caution, obviously hoping he wouldn't catch me in my skivvies. "Dad, seriously it's fine."

He walked over to my bed and sat down. "How are ya feeling'?"

"I'm feeling a lot better actually. I always slept well in this bed."

"That's good. Alright, you might want to get out of bed and get ready. People should be showing up here within the next hour or so."

"Alright, I'll be down soon."

"Alrighty."

Charlie walked out and shut my door. I seriously felt great. I felt like a new Bella. Or the old Bella, I wasn't sure. But whoever I woke up as, I liked her. I felt completely at ease. In Alaska I was always so paranoid and never focused on anything but keeping Edward satisfied, and making sure my school work was perfect. It was nice not worrying for once. And then it hit me like a ton of bricks! I was about to see people that haven't seen me in four years! What if they are disappointed in my appearance? And just as fast as I had my doubts, I had to shoo them away. There was no need to be scared with these people. They are my friends and family. I guess who I was most worried about was Sam Uley. The leader of the Wolf Pack. Would he be angry that I was back in town because of what I did to Jake? I knew I would be for sure.

I walked over to my bags that Charlie brought in for me and looked over to my desk. There, was a picture of Edward and I on my Graduation day. With haste I took the frame opened it up and tossed the photo. No need to waste such a pretty frame. It was a gift from Alice, and I didn't want her to think I didn't' appreciate the frame.

I took a cleansing breath and looked the mirror. "You can do this." I said aloud to myself. "You are strong, determined and grown up. Believe in yourself."

I opened my bag and pulled out all of my clothes. What do you where to a barbeque these days? Every piece of clothing I own anymore is what Edward liked to see me in. Elegant designer pieces. All I wanted was some washed out jeans and a tee. I did the next best thing and pulled out a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, black knee high flat bottom riding boots and a purple silk top that draped in the front. The front came down a little too far, so I sifted through some cami's in my suitcase and chose a black lace cami to put on underneath. As for my hair, I just brushed it and threw some de-frizzer in and called it good. I took one last look over myself and walked out the door.

As I came down the stairs I heard a knock at the door. I stood there and smiled as Charlie walked to the door to open it to Billy Black, my dads best friend and Jakes dad. He was at the bottom of the steps with Sue Clearwater.

"Hey Billy, that's for coming."

Billy laughed. "Are you kidding me? Who am I to pass up so much food."

Charlie laughed as he walked down the stairs to get Billy and his wheelchair up the few steps into the house. I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the moment Billy sees me. Charlie backs Billy inside and Sue is the first to see me. Her eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. Then Charlie turned Billy around. Billy looked like he seen a ghost. As far as they knew, I had moved away with Edward so he could change me. They didn't yet know that I was still human. I walked the last few steps down and hugged Billy. I felt him stiffen under my touch. I whispered as fast as I could. "Billy, I'm still me. I didn't let him go through with it. I'm human." With that his composer completely changed. He relaxed is my arms and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's so wonderful to see you Bella! I wasn't expecting this at all." He looked over at Charlie. "Does ANYONE know that Bella is in town?" He let out with a chuckle.

"No Billy, I wanted it to be a surprise to everyone."

"Well, it sure was a surprise, that's for sure. In more ways than one." Billy sending me a wink on the sly.

After that it was like everyone was showing up at the same time. I received so many hugs and welcome homes, I didn't have a chance at keeping track. Everyone was so happy to see me, and to so they were surprised would be an understatement. Sam and Emily, Quill, Embry and Seth had gotten there a while ago and they were the most excited to see me. Especially Seth.

"Bella! I can't believe your home! When did you get back?"

" Early this morning." I said with a smile.

Emily swatted Seth away. "It's my turn! It's so wonderful to see you Bella. You look so beautiful. You haven't aged a day!"

I could see Sam stiffen and right away in knew what he was thinking. I looked at them both and said "trust me, I have aged." I whispered. "I just couldn't let him do it."

Sam looked at me and said with a sigh of relief. "We are all proud of you Bella. I know it took a lot for you to walk away from him and the family."

"It was, but this is what I was meant to do and where I was meant to be."

After everyone arrived and I said all of my hello's and received all of my welcome homes, things settled down. And it turned into a barbeque. It was so nice just being around all of my friends talking and eating and genuinely enjoying the time I was spending with all of these people. I realized how much I missed this. I made my way over to Billy. I had some confessions. Billy was talking with Charlie by the grill. "Billy, can I steal you away for a few minutes?"

"Absolutely, is everything alright?"

"I know that it could be." I let out with a weak smile. I wheel Billy into the house and head towards the kitchen. I stop him next to the kitchen table and sit down. I look up at him and start to cry.

"Bella, relax. What is it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt Jake. Jake was right. Edward was like a drug to me, and one day I would realize it. But now it's too late, Jake is gone and he's probably forgotten all about the girl that broke his heart forever ago." I couldn't stop crying

Billy put his hand on mine. "Bella, he didn't forget you. Jacob would never forget you. He's coming home Bella. You'll see him soon."

I look up at him, shame in my eyes. "What if he doesn't want to see me, or what if he does see me and walks away from me?"

"You have to be strong Bella. You may have made a mistake four years ago, but your making it right, right now. I haven't seen your father this happy since your graduation day."

"I miss him so much Billy. I dream about him almost every night. He consumes my every thought and it's him that gave me the strength to walk away from Edward. And now he's not here, and I don't even know if he'll want anything to do with me anymore. I betrayed him in the worst way possible. I admitted that I loved him and did the most awful thing by moving away. I was so blinded by Edward. Jake was right when he said that he was my sun and Edward was my drug. I don't want to be an addict anymore. I want to enjoy the sun."

"One month Bella. Just one month, and he'll be home. Your questions can only be answered by him."

"Once month." I said after taking a deep breath.

Billy broke the silence, "how about we get back to this welcome home party of yours."

I gave him a weak smile. "Sounds like a plan."

After about 2 hours the party started to dissipate. Billy and Sue were the last to leave. We walked Billy and Sue to the door, and Billy turned around and faced me. "Everything is going to work out Bella."

I bent down to give him a hug and said, "Thanks Billy."

Charlie and I waved as Sue and Billy drove away. I got right to work cleaning, hoping to get Jacob off of my mind for a little while. It took me an hour or so to get everything cleaned up with Charlie's help. After we were all finished I told Charlie that I needed to turn in for the night.

My legs were heavy underneath me as I was walking up the stairs. I decided that I wanted to take a bath. As soon as I turned the water on, I heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Swan residence." Charlie said

"Oh, hey Billy. What's going on?"

Charlie was quiet for a good minute or so and then he said in a hushed tone, "He's HOME?…...She's not ready yet Billy…..I don't know if she can handle seeing him yet….. Ok. Alright, fishing tomorrow then?… eight. Alright, see you tomorrow then." And then he hung up the phone.

Oh my god! Jake? He's home? A part of me was the happiest woman on the planet, but my nerves were working up a storm. All of a sudden I was throwing myself at the toilet.

After a while of spilling my guts, I got undressed and got into my bath. I laid there as I let the hot water soothe my muscles. I started thinking about Jacob, and how it would feel to be in his arms. I remembered our HOT kiss on the cliff. I started breathing heavily and squeezing my legs together. I thought about his hands running all over my wet, naked body. Him putting his mouth on my breast as he rubs the most sensitive part of me. Before I realized it, by hands were down on my pussy rubbing vigorously . "Jake." I moaned out loud. Quickly I clamped one hand over my mouth, hoping Charlie didn't hear my confession of passion. I flicked my clit imagining that it was Jakes mouth on my pussy, flicking my clit with his tongue. I quickly dug my middle and first finger deep within my walls and began pumping them in and out of me with haste. "Jake, oh my god yes, Jake." I began to feel my walls contract around my fingers and I knew my time was close. I was on the verge of an explosive orgasm. I started slamming my fingers in and out of me as hard and fast as I could manage. I closed my eyes and imagined Jake in all of his glory pumping himself in and out of me. Here it was. "Jake!" I screamed. "shit!" I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Bells, is everything alright up there? I just heard you scream."

"Yeah dad, everything's fine. I just seen a big spider, and it freaked me out."

"Alright, I'm heading to bed. Billy and I are going fishing in the morning. Do you need anything before I go lay down?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks dad, I'll see you in the morning.

"Night Bells."

"Night Dad."

My heart was beating a million times a minute. I can't believe my dad almost caught me in such a vulnerable state. I can't believe I just had a sex fantasy about Jake! I stood up and grabbed my towel. I stepped out of the bathtub and dried off. I put my bathrobe on and started drying off my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. I headed into my bedroom and stopped remembering the conversation my dad just had with Billy. HE'S BACK? Did that mean Jake was home early from Afghanistan? Could I be seeing him as early as tomorrow? I wasn't prepared for this. I had no idea what I was even going to say.

I started pacing around my bedroom in my bathrobe. I had to think of what I was going to say to him. "Hey Jake, nice to see you…Hey Jake, long time, no see." I can't believe this is going to happen. I'm not even sure that he even wants to come and see me. How that I know he even has an interest in how I'm doing. I tore his heart to shreds and showed no remorse in the end. Who am I to assume he'll even take the time to care? I didn't blame him if he didn't. But I had to figure out what the hell I was going to say. "Jake, I made a mistake. I don't love him. Not anymore. You were right, he was the drug. You were my sun. I couldn't live in the dark anymore. I can't live the lie. I love you Jacob Black."

"What did you just say?" The voice came from behind me near my window.

Startled, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

I couldn't breath.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: TRUE LOVES KISS

"Jake" I said as I was trying to get air in my lungs. " I'm not ready for this."

Jake coughed, "Would you like me to turn around?" I just realized that my robe was almost completely exposing the bare skin of my chest.

I quickly covered myself and sat there. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Bella" he said it like he had to convince himself that I was there in front of him.

"Yes Jake."

"This is a hell of welcome home gesture." He looked away from me. "How many bloodsuckers are here, and how long are you all going to be in town?"

"You all?"

"Yes, YOU all. How long are you leeches going to be in town?"

His words cut through me like a knife. He thought that I was one of them. The look of disgust on his face was the most gut wrenching feeling I have ever experienced. I didn't want him looking at me like this for another minute. "Jake, can you step closer to me?"

"No, I think I'm alright back here."

"Jake really. You'll feel better about being in here with me if you do." I pleaded. He took two steps towards me and held his breath. "Jake, Please."

He took a deep breath and fell to his knees . "You smell just like I remembered you."

"I didn't let him change me Jake. I'm still Bella. If you touch me, I'm still warm." I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at my toes. "I haven't felt the same way about Edward for about 2 years now. At first I put if off and said that I wanted to wait until after I graduated College. That gave me four years. We both just grew apart. Well, I grew apart from him. He was crushed when I left I just couldn't pretend anymore. I realized what you meant when you said that he was like a drug to me. I want sunlight. I love you Jake."

"Bella, You haven't even looked at me."

"I'm scared you wont like what you see anymore."

"Bella, let me help you up." He reached his hand down to help me up. I was reluctant to put my hand in his, but I quickly scorned my self. 'Bella, It's Jake.' I put my hand in his and an electric current passed through me. When I was on my feet, I looked Jacob in the eyes for the first time in 4 years.

_And then out of no where it was like he was floating, and the only thing keeping him tethered to the ground was Bella. All of a sudden, she was the only thing he could see. Nothing else in the room seemed to matter. The girl he loved was right in front of him. She was still her. She was still the girl that left him four years ago. And now, she was the girl he would be with for the rest of his life. He finally imprinted. _

What I seen took my breath away. There he was in all his glory. Head to toe in Army ACU's. I'm not going to lie, it was a huge turn on. He looked great in that uniform. Strong, independent and sexy as hell. He took of his blouse to reveal big, strong , defined arms. I instantly thought of what it would feel like to have them wrapped around me.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked. He looked to be in complete shock. "Jacob?"

It took him a minute to come back to reality. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Jake. How did you find out that I was home?"

"I told my dad that I was coming over to see Charlie. And he was acting very strange. He didn't want me to come over here at all. He said that is was a bad idea to come here tonight and that I should come and see Charlie while they are fishing in the morning. He didn't want me in this house tonight. I had to know why. I was driving up to the house and I seen your bedroom window was open. I didn't exactly know you were here until I came in through the window. I can't believe you're here Bella."

"I know I don't deserve to be here. I hurt everyone by leaving the way I did. I regret hurting you the way I did the most. I was so stupid Jake. So stupid. I'm so sorry."

Out of no where, Jake closes the space between us. Grabs me by my waste and kisses me softly. I was so shocked that I barely had time to react before the kiss was over. He backed about three feet away leaving me breathless.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I looked up in fear. "Sorry for what ?"

"For kissing you like that. It was disrespectful."

"Will you disrespect me again?" I asked looking under hooded eyes. I walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Can you put some clothes on first? I might not be able to control the wolf in me if you don't."

"Alright, turn around." I said as I walked over to my bag. I let my robe slip off of my shoulders as I was looking through my clothes. I decided on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. "Alright, you can turn back around now."

"Whoa. Bella, I was thinking some sweatpants and a baggy tee shirt." He chuckled.

"Is this uncomfortable for you?"

"No, I think I'll survive."

I walked toward him slowly, thinking to myself _'don't be afraid, don't be afraid.'_ I could barely reach the back of his neck. I stood on my tippie toes and I put both of my hands behind his neck and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and grabbed my ass with both hands and lifted my feet off of the floor. I wrapped both of my legs around his waist and kissed him with urgency. Finally he laid us down on the bed and our kiss deepened. Our hands explored each others bodies, every inch of us touching. I could feel his erection against my womanhood and wetness pooled in my underwear. We couldn't get close enough to each other. Finally Jake inhaled deeply and said with a huge smile on his face "Alright, we need to calm down." God damnit wolf senses!

"Ok. I said shyly" He rolled to the side and took a deep cleansing breath. He laid there on his back with his hands behind his head. I rolled onto my stomach and ran my hands through his very short hair. "Tell me Jake, I want to know what your life has been like."

For hours we laid there… He told me about his destructive tendencies after I left. The girls, the booze, the bad.

"After I graduated I decided that I needed change in my life. One day I went to the fair with Leah, and seen an Army National Guard recruiters booth, and for some reason it clicked. This was what I was supposed to do. This is what I needed, you know? So I joined up that day. This was my first deployment." I sat up a little bit.

"Is this something that you want to retire from?" I asked. I was genuinely interested.

"I don't know. I mean, I love what I do. I'm good at it. I guess it just depends when the time comes."

"When the time comes for what?"

"When my contract is up, I can either decide to re-enlist, or I can leave the Guard. I'm going to be going to College here soon. The Army will be paying for the whole thing."

"Wow Jake, it sounds like you have everything figured out." I said with a weak smile. I didn't know where I fit in his life anymore.

"Actually, I'm not sure at all what I want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm really confused Bella. I don't know what to think, what to feel."

"Jake, I don't expect you to forgive me. At least not right away. I understand that I hurt you. I betrayed you Jake. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I'll understand if you don't want to see me after tonight." With that, I got up and walked out of my bedroom. I didn't want him to see my cry. I shut the door behind me and ran to the bathroom. I figured that if he knew I understood that he would feel free to leave. I shut and locked the door to the bathroom and just laid on the floor and cried. My heart hurt so bad. It wasn't more then two minutes that there was a knock at the door.

"Bella, please unlock this door." It was Jacob. I GOT it, why is he still here? I didn't answer him. I didn't want him to hear me, let alone see me like this. "Bella, Charlie is asleep. Would you like him to stay that way?"

"Jake, you don't have to take pity on me. I understand that I hurt you too much. I don't deserve forgivness. God knows, I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. You don't have to stay here."

"God damnit Bella! If I didn't want to be here with you, I would have turned around the second I came through that window! Can't you see that I still love you? Bella please open the door. If you don't , you better move, because I'll be kicking it in within the next thirty seconds."

"Jake, please. I'm begging you, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Bella, it doesn't matter. You hurting me right now. Is that what you want? You want to hurt me more than you already have?"

"I guess I deserved that."

"Bella, please, just let me in."

I slowly opened the door, "Not by the hair of my chinnie chin chin." I forced a pathetic smile.

Jake took a step inside and took my face in his hands. Wiping away tears he said " If these tears are for me,

I at least should be the one to wipe them away, don't you think?"

"I didn't want you to see me like this Jake. This is all my fault. You shouldn't have to see ME cry about it."

"Come home with me tonight."

I was flabbergasted. "You want me to come home with you? Shouldn't you say something to Billy about that first?"

"Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella. A lot has changed in the past four years. I don't live with my dad anymore. I own my own garage, and I'm in the Army. I'm doing fine for myself."

"You neglected to mention the garage."

"That was meant to be a surprise. Surprise! I want us to be alone. I want to know you again. I want to kiss you again, and frankly I don't feel comfortable doing that in Charlies house to be honest. And actually, there is something that I want to tell you. But please don't make me do it here. It's something very personal. Please? For me?"

How could I deny this man? "If that's what you want ." I said with a smile.

"It is."

_Oh Boy. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: YOU'RE MY SOUL MATE_._

Jake closed the door on the passenger side securing me in his car. It took him only seconds to get to the other side and get in. I had left a note on the kitchen table for Charlie. I doubt he's going to be too thrilled that I up and left in the middle of the night, but It's something that I have to do.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I guess that depends on you cutie." He shot me a toothy grin."

Minutes later we pulled into a driveway and parked. I was NOT expecting what I was about to see. In front of us was the most beautiful Log House I have ever seen. Now I say HOUSE because it is way to large to be considered a cabin. Sitting cliff side, the house looked as if it was floating. There was a huge porch that wrapped all the way around the house. "Jake, this is beautiful."

"Building this house was a healing experience. I was trying to put the pieces of my broken heart together with every nail and screw. I built this house for you Bella."

I looked at him, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Jake, I can't believe this. I don't know what to say."

"Say anything Bella."

I faced Jacob and whispered, "Kiss me."

Instantaneously, Jacobs mouth was on mine. The kiss was feverish and full of lust. His tongue danced with mine in a battle for dominance. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started and I was left whimpering.

"Bella." whispered.

"Jake." I sighed back.

"Please come inside." Jake walked us up to the door and my heart stopped. On the door was an ornate carving of a Swan and a Wolf. I reached my hand out to touch it and I couldn't help but shed happy tears. Jake opened the door and flipped on the lights. The inside of this house was the most beautiful thing I have every seen in my entire life. The kitchen had huge windows framed with white lace curtains. The countertops were green granite. This house in every aspect is exactly how I would have wanted it. As I look around the house I can't believe how well Jake new me.

"Jake, I don't know what to say to all of this. This is the most beautiful house I have ever seen in my entire life. I don't know how you knew, but I think Ijust fell in love with you all over again."

"I have one last thing to show you."

"Ok." I said with a smile. "I don't know how this can get much better."

"You'll see."

He brought me back outside and walked me over to the left side of the front door. There, in beautiful script was, Casa Bella. "Casa Bella." As soon as I said it, I threw my hands over my mouth and started to cry. "I don't deserve you. Why did you hold on to me like this? I didn't and still don't deserve this amount of devotion."

"Because I love you Bella Swan."

I turned towards him and jumped at him, arms wide. I kissed every inch of his face before kissing his lips. I wrapped my arms around him as tight as I could. He swiped my legs out from under me with his right arm and carried me into the house bridal style. He brought me into the kitchen and set me down on the counter top. After he set me down , I broke the kiss. "Jake, I have to tell you something."

Catching his breath he protested. "I hope it's important."

"I want you to make love to me Jake."

He leaned back away from me a little and had the most peculiar face. "I would say that's important."

"There's something else."

He put one hand on my cheek. "You can tell me Bells."

"I'm a virgin." I said she spit out shamefully.

Jake stepped back. The emotion on his face was a little hard to read. It was complete joy, confusion, and a little bit of relief. "You mean, you never had sex with him?"

"No. It never felt right, and I honestly think that a part of me didn't trust him with my body."

"Did he ever try to force you into it?"

"No, he said that he would like to try a couple times, but I really stood my ground."

Jacob held my face in his hands and asked "Do you trust me?"

"With my whole heart Jacob."

"Then there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Jake?"

"I need you to be open minded."

"Of course."

He took a deep breath and backed up away from me. "I've Imprinted."

My heart stopped. There was no air in the room.

"Jake." My voice was trembling.

"You." He smiles a big beautiful grin. "It happened tonight when you looked me in the eyes. It was the most wonderful feeling. Your my Soul Mate. I'll love you forever."

Silence filled the room. I was feeling so may emotions at once. Relief, excitement, joy and love. Imprinting was one of my biggest fears when it came to Jake. I didn't think he would or could imprint on me. He would have imprinted on me years ago if that was the case. But here we are. "It's me?" I exclaimed. "Forever?" Tears were welling up in my eyes. This was the most wonderful night of my life.

"It's you Bells. Now, then, forever. I love you with every fiber of my being."

Jake kissed me with an animalistic passion. I couldn't tell we're Jake ended and where I began. I thought to myself, _I think it's time we took this to a proper venue. "Now, Jacob. I'm ready. I'm ready to trust you with all of me"_

_With haste he picked me up and bounded up into his loft. _


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: SEX AND CANDY

Once we reached the top of the stairs he set me down. I turned around and Jake never ceases to amaze me. This bedroom was perfect. The Carpet was white and felt like a cloud under my feet. And sitting just feet away from me was the bed. Long white chandeliers adjourned each side of the king size masterpiece. This bedroom was the complete opposite of the rest of the house. It was edgy and ridiculously sexy.

I meandered my way over to the bed liberating one piece of clothing at a time. Thank god I had put my cute pair of black lace peep cheek panties and matching lace bra on to wear under my clothes tonight. I think it was a good choice. I could here Jake gasping standing where I left him. Finally all I had left on were my pants. I intentionally pulled them down just enough to reveal my bottom and then I bent over to pull my legs through. I stood back up and turned around to face Jacob. He looked like a 4 year old boy who just walked into Toy's R Us.

I brought a finger to my lips and bit down. I turned my finger to him and motioned him to come to me. He almost tripped over his own feet when he finally came to, and headed towards me. For what seemed like forever I watched him walk to me with a look of pure lust in his eyes. Finally Jake was standing in front of me panting.

I ran my hands up his chest until I found the zipper to his blouse. God, I hated taking him out of this uniform, but I just had to happen. I pulled the zipper down and slipped the blouse off of his shoulders and down his arms. I started to undo his belt, and at the same time Jake was ripping his shirt from his chest. Thankfully, he had taken his boots off downstairs so I didn't have to worry about working with those laces. I unzipped his pants and pulled them and myself down. On my knees, I pulled each pant leg off of his feet. I stood up, and was mesmerized by Jakes body, it was that of a god. All that was left between us were our undergarments. I turned away from him and started a seductive crawl on my hands and knees up the bed. I looked behind me to see Jakes eyes glued to my ass. I wiggled it a little for him and he licked his lips. I was getting so hot, I slipped my hand between my legs and ran my hand over my aching pussy. The next instant Jake was behind me, his hands on my waist rubbing his throbbing cock over my rear. I let out a smooth whimper. "Jake, I want you."

"In due time love. I can smell how much you want me. It's intoxicating." he said seductively smacking my ass. "God this lace makes your ass look so fucking hot."

He laid me down on my back and slid himself down to my feet. I felt his fingertips slide into the side of my panties pulling them down. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

JAKE POV

I could smell her juices pooling between those sweet pillowed thighs. I couldn't believe this was happening, but you bet your ass I was going to make this the most overwhelming night of her life. I was going to show her pleasure that she never dreamed possible. I pulled down the skimpy lace and threw it across the room. Before showing her body any attention, I slid up her body and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I love you Bella. I need you to let go of your inhibitions and trust me with your body. Let me give you the pleasure your aching for."

"I trust you Jacob."

I kissed down her neck and bit down playfully, while my hands became familiar with the curves of her luscious body. My tongue found the valley between her perfect round breasts. Everything about her was like she was made for me. I lifted my head and came face to face with a perfect nipple standing at attention. I lowered my mouth onto her pink nipple. She cried out in ecstasy. I licked and nibbled her into a frenzy. She was thrusting her hips and pulling my hair. I lifted my head and took a deep breath before I found her mouth again. After a long passionate kiss, I slowly slid down her body, stopping at her belly button, I tongued around it. She giggled and squirmed. I finally found myself in between her legs and got lost in the sweet smell of her creaming for me. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to taste her pussy. I stopped in front of her swollen lips to give her time to object if she needed. I didn't want her to feel forced into this. I wanted her to ask for it. "Jake, I'm begging you, don't make me wait any longer." With permission, I dove my face into her palace. I slipped my tongue into her canal and fucked her with it as I put my thumb over her throbbing clit and worked it at the same time. I loved making her feel this way. Watching her react like this to my touch was the most erotic experience of my life.

"Oh my god Jake. Yes, Yes, YES!"

I sat her up and put her on her knees in front of the headboard. I slipped two pillows under her knees and bent her forward, having her grasp the wood of the headboard. What I did next she wasn't expecting at all. I laid on my back and slipped my head between her thighs. When my mouth was lined up with the entrace of her pussy I pulled her down onto my face. I worked my tongue in and out of her with haste. Then I pulled out and began showing her extended clit some special attention. This sent her into a frenzy. She began to shake and then… she was fucking my face! Oh my god, Bella was riding my face. I almost exploded all over her back. For some reason that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. Her body began to quake. I wasn't ready for her to cum yet. I wasn't finished with her by a long shot.

I lifted her off of my face, and got onto my knees behind her. I spun her around in the blink of and eye and dove my tongue into her mouth. I know she could taste herself on my tongue. "Do you taste that Bella? Do you like how you taste?" She moaned in agreement and kissed me hard. At the same time, I could feel her hand dive into my boxer briefs to grasp my throbbing member.

"Ahhh." I let out a loud moan. "Oh god, yes Bells. That feels so fucking good." She began stroking my cock hard and fast. Getting on her hands and knees in front of me, she flicks the top of my mushroom head. She's such a tease. "God Bella, please. Please." I begged her. She took my rod into the depths of her warm wet mouth. It felt like heaven. Taking her hand she stroked my dick in unison with her mouth. Up and down, up and down, sending me into convulsions. "Fuck yeah, oh my god, your mouth feels so good." I have never felt so good. I watched her as she lapped pre cum off of the head of my cock. "Does that taste good Bella? Do I taste good to you?"

"Jake, I want you to fuck me. I can't take this anymore. Just take me. PLEASE."

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm positive." She said with lust filled eyes.

I laid her down on her back and sat up on the side of the bed. I reached in my bedside table pulling out a condom.

"What are you doing" she asked. Not seeing what I was actually getting out of the table.

"If we're going to do the Bella we're going to do it the right way. Safe."

She gave me a toothy grin. "See Jacob, I knew you would take care of me." She sat up and gave me a kiss.

I put on the condom with ease and crawled on top of my queen. "Bella, I don't want to hurt you."

"Jake, it's ok. It'll just be this one time it hurts. Please, I'm begging you. I want to do this."

I positioned myself between her two beautiful lets and stopped at her entrance. "Are you ready?" I asked. Concern obvious there in my eyes.

"I'm ready to be yours Jake."

I slide myself inside her warm walls, and come head to head with her barrier. "This is it Bella, this is going to hurt."

"Take me Jake, I'm yours."

With that, I thrust past deep into her. And she screamed. I stop dead in my tracks, not moving an inch.

"Owe!" She groaned .

"I'm so sorry Bells." I said dropping my head.

"Jake, don' t be sorry. It hurt, but I'm ok. Please, make love to me Jake."

I gave looked at her with pure worry in my eyes. Took a deep breath and slowly began working my self in and out of her. It felt so fucking good, but I didn't want to hurt her worse by loosing myself. I could tell that she was in pain. But then, all of a sudden she started moaning out in pure ecstasy. "Oh, my god. Jake, it feels so good." I knew it was time to show her what love making will be with me. Thank god, we weren't at Charlie's.

I let out a howl and began thrusting in and out of her with all of the strength and speed that I had. She grabbed the pillow that was under her head and put it over her face and squeezed. I pulled it off, and kissed

her feverishly and with lightning speed flipped us over. Bella looked at me with pure horror in eyes. She covered her breasts and looked away from me. "Bella, don't be afraid. I love your body."

I couldn't help but laugh with the next comment she made. "Things look better when I'm laying down."

I pulled her arms from her breasts and sat up to suckle on them. With each tease of her nipple, she would thrust her hips in to me. Finally I threw my self back and watched her ride. I was so close to exploding, but refused to do so until she was ready. "GAAAAHHHHD Bella. Yes!" I said as I threw myself back into the pillow. I started meeting her thrust for thrust. When she came down, I went up, slamming my rod deep within her walls. With one final thrust she began to shake and grind her pussy into me. Her walls clamped down on my dick sending me over the edge. "FUCK!" I screamed. We both rode out our intense orgasms and finally, she collapsed onto my chest.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back while I kissed the top of her head. "I love you Isabella Swan forever." When I didn't get any response, I listened closer. She was sleeping! Wow, it's nice to know that I can wear her out like that. Shit, I was still inside her. Very carefully, I pulled myself out of her, laid her down next to me and covered her up. I slowly sat up and got off the bed. I didn't want to wake her. I went into the bathroom and pulled of the condom, cleaned up and decided that it was time for a run.

I walked outside, already naked and phased on the fly. I started my run and flashes of what I just experienced with Bella were running through my head.

"_Eww Jake, common man!" _Embry scolded me._ "Although, those are a nice set of Ti" _

"_I'll kick your ass Embry I swear to god!" _I cut him off before he said something that he would regret very much once I got my hands on him or paws. _"I thought I would be alone." _

He started to laugh. _"I'm kinda glad that I decided to run tonight, this was epic. It's great to see you home man!" _

"_So she gave you some? Huh black?" _Son of a bitch. Not Quil too.

I decided it was time to go home and enjoy the fruits of my labor tonight. _"I'm gunna head back guys. Do me a favor and don't come over tomorrow. Bella and I have a lot to talk about. _I started thinking about the imprint.

"_JAKE YOU IMPRINTED?" I ignored his question and phased back in front of my porch. _

_I was very careful to stay quiet. I didn't want to wake my sleeping beauty. I walked up into my balcony. So see her rolling around in my sheets crying. I hastened my pace and walked up beside her._

"_Jake." she sighed. Me thinking she was awake answered her._

"_Yes love?" _

"_NO NO NO Edward, please don't! Don't hurt him!" _

"_Jake!" she cried, thrashing the sheets. Enough was enough. I crawled into the bed and held her close to me. _

"_Bella, wake up." I was rubbing her face and she finally opened her eyes. When she seen I was there she quickly wrapped her arms around me as tight as she could. _

"_I was so scared. I can't let him hurt you." _

"_He wont hurt me Bella. Not without hurting himself. I'm here, and everything is ok, I'm not leaving again. You can sleep."_

"_Will you hold me?" she asked. _

"_Always." I smiled and kissed her forehead. She rested her head on my chest over my heartbeat._

"_I choose warmth." she sighed. And we both drifted into a very deep and wonderful sleep. _


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS

I woke up to the sun shining through the window, caressing my face with light and warmth. Feeling energized and refreshed, I started to sit up and "OUCH!" I was pretty sore from last nights events. The pain was very bearable but it surprised me. I looked over to the right side of the bed to find it was empty.

I grabbed one of Jake's shirts put it on, and walked over to the window and soaked in the heat. I missed the sun. In Alaska, I would go months without a single ray of sunlight and I enjoyed every bit of comfort the sun had to offer. Today, was a new day. It was the beginning of my new life, love and future.

I was standing there for a good five minutes when I felt warm arms snake around my waist. "Good morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear.

"Good morning handsome."

I turned around to face him and he looked gorgeous. All he was wearing were a pair of NY Giants pajama pants.

"A Giants fan?" I asked.

"You bet!"

"Alright." I smiled. "What are we doing today?" My stomach let out a very embarrassing growl.

"I'm not sure, but how about we start with some breakfast?"

"Sounds great ."

We headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He made French Toast, eggs, sausage, it was a perfect breakfast. "Jake, this is perfect." He walked over to the table and pulled out a chair for me.

"Have a seat." he said.

We sat there for an hour, enjoying our breakfast and talking about how great it was to be back in each others lives. It was so hard to believe that after everything, I was sitting here with Jake, eating breakfast like an old married couple.

"Breakfast was great Jake. Thanks for feeding me."

"It's my pleasure Bell's." He said with a shit eating grin on his face. It was comforting.

I was really sore and just felt like a hot shower was well over due.

"I want to take a shower, is that ok?" I asked.

"Of course it's alright. Especially if I can join you." He thought he was so sly.

I couldn't help but blush at the idea, but I don't have anything that he hasn't seen already, so what could it hurt? I have a feeling we will be sharing a lot of showers from now on. "I guess, but don't be an animal." I said with a wink.

Jake POV

Did I just hear that right? Bella just said yes to me joining her in the shower? Hell yeah! I walked to the bathroom with her behind me stepped inside to turn around to face her. Her cheeks were five different shades of red. I walked over to her and lifted her face in my hands. "Bella, it's ok. It's just a shower. I don't have to be in here."

"No, I want you to stay, it's just I'm nervous."

"Never be nervous with me Bella. I will never hurt you. I will always take care of you." She gave me a weak smile and lifted her arms silently asking me to pull off my oversized t-shirt. When she was standing in front of me naked, I had to reign in the wolf. He wanted to devour her. But I wanted to show Bella that that's not the only thing that I wanted from her. I quickly discarded my pajama pants and turned on the water. When it was the perfect temperature, I stepped inside and held out my hand for her.

She stood in the water and my dick twitched. Fuck! She was so god damned sexy with all of that water running all over her. Between her breast , over her nipples, down her flat stomach . This was going to be harder than I thought.

I ran my hands down her shoulders and took her hands in mine. "You are so perfect Bells. In everyway."

Surprisingly I was able to behave myself for the duration of our shower and we were in the bedroom getting dressed. "Bella?"

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "Yea?"

"I really want to talk to you about something. I guess you might think it's a little soon to talk about, but I want to."

"Anything Jake. what's going on?"

I was so afraid that she was going to reject me. I pushed my fear to the side and asked her. "Will you move in with me?

Complete happiness spread across her face, but just as fast as it came, it was gone.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't even told Charlie about us yet you silly wolf."

A huge feeling of relief washed over me. "You really think Charlie's going to keep us apart after all these years?"

"No, no I don't. But I do think I will enjoy watching you squirm while you explain to him your," she put up her fingers and did the 'quote' sign, "reasonable, reason you want me to move in with you after one day of being back in Forks." She started to laugh, "for both of us."

Her logic was very reasonable. What kind of explanation could I possibly come up with that didn't make us moving in together seem like complete nonsense. "I think your right. What could we possibly say to make this acceptable for him?"

"Jake, as hard as it is to stay away from each other, I don't think we're going to be able to do this every night. We're going to have to go through the motions."

"I know your right, I just don't want to have to sleep in this bed one more night without you next to me."

She walked up to me, and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I do have a window and I seem to recall you being able to get into it quite easily."

"Why Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why? Is it working?" She laughed at me.

"Oh, yeah." I picked her up and lifted her as high as my arms would stretch. This was the beginning of the rest of my life and I was for once in my life, ecstatic to start it.

"As a matter of fact Jake, we need to go see Billy and Charlie. Dad hasn't seen you yet."

The thought of seeing Charlie made me smile. I missed him a lot. He was like a second father to me.

"I guess that's what we're doing today." I said

We got our stuff together, jumped in the car and headed to the lake.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was bright and beautiful and looking to my right seeing the sun on my Bella's skin, was a sight. No crystal skin, just a beautiful tan.

We parked the car and grabbed the six pack of beer I picked up for Dad and Charlie. It was a five minute walk through the woods to Charlie and Billy's fishing spot. Looking ahead you could see the wheelchair tracks that have been worn down through the years.

We were only a few yards away when overheard Charlie and Billy talking like two fifty year old women.

"I woke up this morning and Bella was gone." Charlie said.

"That's odd." Billy confessed. "Jacob left last night and never came home. I don't think that I was very stealthy last night when I was trying to keep him from coming here. He said that he wanted to surprise you."

"You think he came to my house last night?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. Jacob and Bella are missing in action. It only makes sense that they would be together."

"That means Bella would have gone home with him last night?"

"Either that or he came and got her early this morning. But I seriously doubt that he would have been able to leave her last night. You know just as well as I do that Jacob never loved Bella any less after she left with those Cullen's." He said _Cullen's_, in disgust.

"I just hoped they behaved themselves."

And before they could go anywhere else with their uncomfortable dialog I coughed and came into the clearing.

"Charlie, Dad." I said smiling. Bella came out with me. Hand in hand we walked over to Dad and Charlie.

"Jake!" Charlie said full of excitement. He got up and pulled me into a tight hug. "Welcome home son!"

"Thanks Charlie."

Charlie looked down at mine and Bella's hands entwined. A toothy grin spread across his face.

I didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Charlie, I would like to talk to you about something in private. Is that ok?"

"Yes, of course it is."

I left my Bella with my dad and started to walk around the lake with Charlie.

"Charlie, I don't know where to begin with this."

"Just spill it Jake." He laughed.

"I'm in love with Bella." I spilled willingly. "She is the most wonderful person I have ever met in my entire life and I intend on spending the rest of my life with her. I have seen things that have made me realize that life is a gift and I want to give your daughter all I have to give."

"I know you love her Jake. I really do, but don't you think that you guys are moving a little fast?"

"I completely understand why you would feel as much. Anyone would. But I think it's time, for your own sake that I fill you in on some things. I fully intend on making Bella my wife someday and I think it's time I pull you out of the dark. There are some things about me and the tribe that you need to know."

Charlie continued walked and stepped ahead of me and turned around. "Jake, I'm going to be honest here. Your starting to freak me out a little bit." He rolled out with a laugh.

"Charlie, this is really, really serious. You are going to be freaked out. But I cant emphasize how much I need you to stay calm and know that you are completely safe. Dad is going to be upset with me that I'm going to do this without his consent put it's my pack."

"Jake. I trust you son. I know your not going to do anything to hurt me. Pack? I'm so confused."

"Please don't be scared. You have never seen anything like this before. And as much as you want to run. Please don't. I won't hurt you I promise."

"Your starting to scare me now kid. Your sounding very cryptic."

"Trust me." I said while I was backing up.

I took off my shirt, and put up my hand before Charlie could say anything. I turned around and stepped into the tree line.

Charlie POV

Jake was really starting to scare me. I knew he would never hurt me, but some of the things he was saying were very cryptic.

Jake disappeared into the tree line, and I heard and large cracking sound resonate through the trees. A flock of birds flew out of the forest.

And there were the eyes. Huge brown eyes. It was a wolf! I knew I didn't stand a chance at running from it, so I stood there, still as a marble statue.

I couldn't believe the size. It was massive, a foot taller than me at least on all fours. Sweat started to fall down my forehead and my heart was racing. The brown wolf walked toward me, very slowly as if wanting to make sure that I was comfortable.

He told me I would be scared. He told me that I would want to run, but that I was safe. This is what Jacob wanted me to see. He wanted to show me this. But why? As I asked myself that question I realized that this wolf was one of the wolves that Bella had seen and told Harry and I about in our kitchen. The Quilettes have wolves? I asked myself.

The wolf was now mere feet away from me. Something about his eyes were vaguely familiar. He lowered his head in front of me as if to show me loyalty. I couldn't believe this was happening. My fight or flight reflexes wanted me to run like a bat out of hell away from this wolf but my trust in Jake forced me to stay.

I looked down and the wolf was setting something onto the ground from his mouth. I gasped at the Swiss Army Knife at me feet. I reached down very slowly to pick up the trinket from my past. I had gotten this knife for Jake's sixteenth birthday. On one side is said, "Son of my heart."

I stood there admiring the knife for a few seconds, and the wolf got back on all fours and turned away from me. Once he was in the tree line I started to breathe again.

After a minute or so, I heard rustling. I looked up and Jake was walking out of the woods. With an unsure look on his face. He picked up his shirt and put it back on.

Jacob POV

I didn't know how else to show him. I had to do, what I had to do. I was going to be with his daughter for the rest of his life, and he deserved to know what kind of life her, and his future grandchildren would be leading. Charlie was a part of this now and that was that. I would deal with the wrath of Billy later. At least he wouldn't have to be secretive around his best friend anymore, so that was a plus.

Charlie just stood there in complete shock holding the Swiss Army Knife he had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday.

"What are you Jake?" He asked in complete confusion.

"I'm what you just saw Charlie. I'm a werewolf."

"I don't know how to register this right now kid. I mean, I know I just seen this for myself but it's a lot to take in. I guess the only thing I can think about right now is if Bella already knows this."

"She's known since I was 17." I spit out. I didn't know how to sugar coat this for him, so I decided that it was time to let Billy clean up my mess a bit. Charlie needed his best friend to explain to him what I just showed him. He needed to know everything.

"Charlie, I think that you need to talk to dad. He'll help you understand and get you through some of this shock. There was a very important reason that I had to show you this. I need you to understand where mine and Bella's relationship is heading."

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded his head. "Yeah, your right." What did I just do to him? Everything Charlie knew about his world was about to be turned upside down. Lets just hope Charlie is at least half as good at dealing with _weird as Bella has always been. _

_We can only hope. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Hope ya'll are enjoying this story! I haven't been able to stop writing for the past two days. So many ideas! Leave some love people! I need encouragement just as much as the next person! As always, I do not own anything but this plot. Although I wish I could own Jake… Don't we all? Mrs. Jacob Black….. I girl can dream. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**CHAPTER NINE: CONFESSIONS **

**Bella POV**

**Billy and I were sitting by the lake in silence until he asked the question.**

"**What happened Bella?"**

"**With the Cullen's?"**

"**Yes."**

**I took a deep breath. I didn't want Billy to think any less of me, but then again, I know he's proud of me for getting away from them regardless. "The fog cleared." I admitted. "I realized that after four years all I had was a degree, a ring on my finger, and a house I didn't really want to call home anymore. I still care about Edward and the Cullen's, I always will, but I needed to do what was right for me. The dreams made it impossible for me to be happy with the life I was leading.**

"**Dreams?" Billy pressed.**

"**I was having dreams about Jake. About our past, about what our future could be and I just couldn't pretend to be happy with Edward anymore. It's like there was something that I was supposed to be here for." **

**Billy had a look of understanding in his eyes.**

"**It was like if you didn't come back here and to Jake, you knew you would never be whole." He stated. **

"**That's exactly it. I literally had to come back here." **

"**What do you feel when your around Jake? What are your feelings for him?" **

**I figured now was a good time as any to let Billy know that Jake and I had imprinted. I seen Jake walking towards us. He was only a couple yards away when I stood up, leaned down to Billy's ear and whispered, "We're imprinted, DAD." **

**Billy looked at Jake as he closed the distance between us. I could see tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks. The smile that was on his face made my heart melt. He was so happy for us he was crying.**

**Jake walked up to Billy and squatted in front of him. "She told you." Jake said with a big toothy grin. "I told you she was the one dad. It's always been her." **

"**I'm so happy for you kids. You deserve to be happy." **

"**Thanks dad." Jake said. "Oh ah dad?" **

"**Son?" **

**Jake took a few steps behind us and brought an in-shock Charlie over to Billy. **

"**Jake! What's the matter with him?" I yelled.**

**Jake looked between Billy and myself. "Don't freak out ok?" **

"**Fine. But what happened?" **

"**We're imprinted Bell's. I had to show him. I didn't want you to live a lie for me. I don't want to make excuses for things anymore. I want him for once to know the whole truth and nothing but the truth. No more lies. You deserve more than that Bella." **

**I didn't realize that was crying until Jake wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "I love you Jake."**

"**I love you too. Isabella." Jake turned to Billy. "Dad please help me. He's in complete shock." **

"**Go son. I'll take care of this. I will tell him everything." **

"**Thanks Billy." I sighed. **

**With that Jake and I headed back to the car and drove back to Charlie's house.**

"**Do you think Charlie's ok?" I asked Jake.**

"**I'm sure he'll be fine. In fact, I'm certain that he's going to thank us for letting him in." **

"**I know." We walked into the house and went upstairs.**

"**Aaah" I said while falling onto my bed. "I can't even tell you how good it feels to be back in Forks. After four years or second guessing myself, for once I have no reservations about the choices I've made in the past 2 days. I'm happy." **

**I felt the bed shift as Jake laid down beside me. "I love you so much Bells. We're going to be really happy." **

"**Oh I know we will." I said with resolve, "Want to head back to your house and I'll make you some dinner?" **

"**That sounds phenomenal Bells, but it's not my house." She looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "It's our home." I finished. **

**She stood up and turned towards me with her hand extended. "Lets go home." **

"**I LOVE the sound of that." **

**The next couple of months were wonderful. We started to get comfortable in our life together. And Charlie was on cloud nine. He already thought of Jacob as a son, so to find out that Jacob was the one making me smile everyday made him extremely happy. It took him about a week or so to come around and start taking in every thing. But like Jake said, he was happy to be apart of our real lives. Not the fake one we always had to show. **

**This weekend, Jacob was gone. It was his drill weekend. Once a month, Jake goes to his unit to train. I take advantage of that time to clean Jakes house. When you have a house full of werewolves, it tends to get dirty. I was cleaning the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. That was odd. Everyone knew that it was Jakes weekend away, who would be coming to see me here?**

**I opened the door and there stood Leah Clearwater. I hadn't seen her at all yet since I had been home. She held what I did to Jacob against me more that anyone. **

"**Leah?"**

"**No, I'm Mary Fucking Poppins."**

"**Leah, If you're here just to drive me crazy and rain on my parade, just turn the fuck around."**

"**Wow, I see Vampire Girl got herself a mouth." **

"**I've got myself a right hook too if you want to keep running your mouth."**

"**Look, I didn't come here to fight. I want to talk to you about Jake." I stepped back so she could step inside. **

"**Leah, why are you here now? I mean, I've been home for three months now."**

"**I just got back." **

"**Where were you?" **

"**Canada."**

"**What the hell were you doing in Canada?" **

"**Getting away. I left as soon as you came into town."**

"**Wow, I must be pretty fucking repulsive. That doesn't matter. What the hell do you want Leah?" She took a few steps back and steadied herself as if what she was about to say was going to knock her on her ass. Or maybe she was afraid that I would. **

"**I want you to leave town." I seen red. How dare she come into my boyfriends house and tell me to leave. Who the fuck did this bitch think she was? **

"**What? Get the fuck out of here Leah, seriously. I don't want to hear this shit. I'm finally happy! I'm not letting him go for anything." **

"**I love him too Bella." She said with her head down. **

**I couldn't believe my ears. "What? What did you just say to me?" **

"**I love Jake." She proceeded to walk into the living room. **

"**What do you mean you love Jake? How could that have happened?" How dare she say that to me, and now even look at me in the eye!**

"**When you left, I was the one to pick up the pieces. I have spent the past four years catering to his every whim and need. You left him here to rot Bella! And I picked him up brushed him off and helped him move forward! I fell in love with him! He's MINE!" **

**I didn't know what to say. There was nothing I could do to change the fact that I left and now I'm back. I'm back for good. And no matter what Jake and I will be together forever and there is nothing anyone can do to change that. I remembered that not interfering with an Imprint was their most sacred law. "Even if I understood this and even though I feel bad for you, there isn't anything that can be done at this point." **

"**Bull shit there isn't Bella! You can leave and let us be! You'll just break his heart again." **

"**You are obviously not getting this Leah." **

"**No Bella! No I don't! I was the one that kept him together. I deserve to be with him! You don't even appreciate him! You crushed his soul you bitch!"**

"**I guess I'm the one that has to tell you this." **

"**Tell me what? That he loves you?" She screamed. "You are not even part of the tribe! Your relationship will never be accepted!" **

"**For one Leah, the Chief of YOUR tribe as given us his blessing! That's all we would need, but we do have something else. "It was my turn to stand my ground. I had no idea how she would react. "We're imprinted Leah." **

**The look of pure heartbreak filled her eyes and she began to cry.**

"**No. No. That's not possible. Your not a Quilette!"**

"**Yes Leah. I'm sorry that your hurting, but I love Jake. I can't and I wont let him go. There isn't anything that you can do, and nothing that I want to do but love Jake with all I have."**

"**I have to go." **

"**I understand. I'm sorry that you had to hear this from me. Does Jake know you felt this way?"**

"**Yes. I kissed him just 3 days before he was deployed! I wanted him to know how I felt before he left." My heart panged with jealousy.**

"**You kissed Jake?" Why wouldn't he have told me **

"**I told him how I felt and that I wanted to be with him. I told him that I wanted to have the kind of love that the rest of the pack has, and I wanted it with him."**

"**What did Jake say to you?" **

"**He told me that he wasn't ready to be with anyone. He told me he was never going to run right. What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?" She screamed. I knew what that meant. I had said the same thing to Jacob the night we were at the movies with Mike. "I want to be his right one. I deserve to be his right one. Not YOU!" **

"**Leah, your right. You should go."**

**Yeah, I know I'm right. I can't be in this house for another second." She started walking towards the door, but turned around to face me. "I can't believe this is happening to me again. When you see Jake, tell him to choose a new second. I won't be back for a long time. I'm going to find my Imprint. I can't take this shit anymore, and I refuse to be made a fool of for a second time." With that, she took off.**

"**Leah." I yelled as she was running down Jake's driveway. But before I knew it, she was gone, with only a pile of clothes left on the tree line.**

**I felt bad for her, but I couldn't help but to thank god that Jake imprinted on me. I can't imagine my life without him now. A life without Jake? Just thinking about it made my heart ache. **

**I looked at the clock. Jake should be home in a couple of hours. Had time to go relax and lay in the sun on the back porch for a while. **

**I when in the bedroom, changed into my bikini, grabbed a towel, by iPod and went back downstairs. I grabbed my cell phone off the counter and walked out onto the porch.**

**I can't wait for Jacob to get home. **


End file.
